The Leader/Transcript
}} }} }} }} m glad nothing has changed.}} ll be back soon.}} }} }} t run away again...}} }} }} s been a while.}} }} s it...?}} ...}} s all ya have to have to say, asshole?}} had to deal wit'?}} }} cept me! was always waitin for ya!}} re gonna pick up from where we left!}} sake, Raph.}} }} was always jealous of yer position!}} ll pay for this!!}} s stuck!}} t ya?}} fun of me don t cha?}} }} s it, Leo! Give up this fight! Give up everything, like ya gave up on yer bros when the shit hit the fan!}} coward!!}} }} won t fight you. You know we don t have to do this.}} ll shut ya up forever!!}} }} }} s why was away for such a long time.}} know my decision seemed irresponsible, but you have to understand what is at risk here.}} negative thoughts and seals the rest.}} know it.}} }} me, right?}} me that ain t in control of myself?}} ... m gonna kill ya! waited 17 years for that!}} }} waited for Leo.}} don t want him dead!! After all what he did for us...}} don t want to kill my own brother!!}} }} was hoping Leo would move out of the way.}} am in front of Leo.}} don t want to believe this...}} t be happening!}} }} trust you, Raph.}} always did.}} }} knew was right in entrusting Donnie and Mikey to you.}} swore d only return once the curse is gone and our family s honour is restored. My quest is not over yet.}} should not be allowing myself to have.}} }} swear... On my blood...}} ll be there for you...}} re not alone, Leo!}} ll prove it to you!}} }} t go!}} t go, Leo...}} know lost control of myself. know that must ve annoyed ya.}} }} s weak spots, Raph.}} m somehow related to them.}} that s why ya have to leave?}} t a good enough reason!}} we used to take for granted...}} had, and that s all needed.}} think of when try to seize control of my mind.}} }} hate to sound needy and all, but...}} lose it, it s you.}} got lucky.}} t go wrong.}} }} back with us and we re gonna fight this curse together!}} said, cannot guarantee...}} it, aren t cha? Geez... Well, here goes.}} trust you Leo. always did.}} know it.}} }} didn t just say that...}} didn t expect you to get all soft on me like that.}} get it...}} s what ya wanted all along... You damn attention whore!}} to leave!}} ?}} }} ... was just homesick, guess.}} wanted to check up on you guys.}} can t stay, Raph.}} swore to only show up once our honour is restored.}} s fall.}} s name on yer own, you d be fine, that s for sure.}} tell ya. Cuz we sat on our butt while ya did all the hard work for us.}} s about us too... All four of us.}} m askin again: Are we in this together or not?}} }} come back like this?}} m sure they re gonna be happy to see ya.}} t it obvious...}} here now?}} }} }} Category:Transcripts